Que Sera Sera
by Sinsanatrix
Summary: What ever will be will be, that’s life apparently but only if I choose to believe it. Roxas’ POV, MxM


Author notes:

Rated M for future chapters. meh here it is, i hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: i don't own Kingdom Hearts, all i own is the socks on my feet and even they belong to my bunny.

* * *

Chapter one

Emptiness, it filled me to the brim and spilt out of me as I watched the parked removal van being unloaded of the various objects and trinkets my parents had collected over the years to occupy our home, now required to inhabit this _building _I stared at through the car window.

The brick walls of the 2 story house were white washed, the window frames left pine with a white picket fence enclosing the spacious front garden. I willed it to rain, and delay the stealth progress the removal men were making. It would also be more appropriate should it pour down rather than the obnoxious sunshine that mocked me. The prospect of moving itself was not the reason for my grief but what was left behind that made me feel so numb.

"Roxas...Roxas!? Hurry up and help unload" my mother hollered moving swiftly towards the car, I glowered at her for a moment before sluggishly opening the door and sliding out, bottom hitting the tarmac with a thump. "Roxas don't make this so difficult" she sighed, leaning to grab her purse from the front passenger seat "go help your Father take the furniture into the house, and for heavens sake make sure he doesn't brake anything."

Grumbling in dissatisfaction I got off the floor and shuffled leisurely towards the van and my father who was currently trying to balance a stupidly large amount of boxes in his hand while conversing with one of the men.

"Father?"…"Dad!" I scowled. "D-A-D!?" shouting as I stressed each letter,

"What!?" he yelped suddenly almost dropping the boxes.

"Mother said" I drawled "I was to help you move stuff and to make sure you don't horribly mangle everything you touch"

"I don't horribly mangle everything I touch" he frowned slightly down hearted,

"Actually…you do" I smiled broadly, sarcasm hopefully bleeding out of every orifice of my face. I grabbed one of the few boxes left and hauled it up to my chest, heading towards the open gate, my father lagging behind me.

The day steered ahead into night the basics being unpacked. The apparent room that I would be accommodating was an ample size, filled with boxes and a bed pushed up to the wall; clean, folded sheets lying upon said bed. I sat quietly staring at my sock, my mother checking in on me now and again as she went passed moving things around. Eventually I fell asleep my body slumped against the wall.

I awoke tucked into my bed, the soft warm blankets pilled over me, the muffled sound of music floating about, slightly fragmented to my ears. I clambered out of the abode of warmth, rubbing prevailing sleep from my eyes and scurried silently out into the hallway. Shuffling forward I peered through the banisters on my hands and knees.

The music drifted upward from an old phonograph, I smiled at the memories of my grandmother who had owned it previously and used to play it while she made dinner for us every Sunday, my aunt and mother fussing over my younger cousin, father and uncle watching sports as I busied my self with helping prepare the food, that is…until she passed away and left it to my mother.

I sat cross-legged as I watched my parents waltz terribly together, my fathers face a picture of joy as they twirled around, my mother laughing. In a fit of mindlessness my father had tripped over one of the many boxes landing sprawled on his back my mother atop giggling like a small girl. Shaking my head with a small smile I proceeded back to my room, burying my self within the bedcovers allowing the soft melody from below to wash over me as everything went black.

_The endless curtain of darkness surrounding me began to lift fading to a dull and bleak grey, it stretched over the horizon and far above the vertical it was so dreary, lifeless yet at the same time it was malicious, its ever growing being mocking my entire entity as it shifted and swirled seemingly forever towards the unknown. Then it stopped, and I stared into the grey open eyed and in awe of the nothingness residing around me, the silence was deafening, the taste of nothing was bitter and the windless space stung and burnt my skin leaving me vacant and alone, before it retreated, progressing towards me drawing closer to me leaving a thick trail of black behind… _

"O..a….w..k...p" an annoying muffled whine came from out of no-where disturbing my sleep, I began to bury myself further into the warmth of my blanket cocoon.

"Ro..as..wake…u..p!" sharp jabs to my side commenced as something heavy began shifting on my bed climbing on top of me, I retaliated my trying to kick and shove the offending thing off of me. "Roxas you lazy ass! Get the fuck up!?" I rolled over and stared at _it_. Outrages, brown, gravity defying hair, huge blue eyes, red lips quivering into a pout, obnoxious outfit.

"Erg" I hissed turning away, trying to fling _him_ off at the same time " its _You_**" **I tried, uselessly may I add, to hide from the annoying _thing_ bouncing on top of me and smacking me on the back of the head. "Yes me, now get up!" Sora said while ramming the pillow I was using to hid from him into my face. "Alright just get off me" I grumbled.

He grinned wildly before pouncing forward jarring my shoulders into the mattress, he pressed his forehead to mine with the intent of a mad man on crack. Licking my nose he jumped away giggling, ran around the room opening boxes and hurling its contents at me then slowly and calmly walked out the door leaving it ajar.

My mouth opened slightly in an 'o' shape, slowly I slid of my bed onto the floor still staring at the door prior to tumbling head first into the ensuité bathroom. Rummaging threw a crate filled with hygiene products that had purposely been plonked on the toilet probably by mother last night. Picking out some citrus shower gel and shampoo along with a wash cloth.

Opening the shower door that was indeed extravagant, glass slithers of a variation of greens, reds, blues and other rich colours curved and warped in a mosaic to create intricate patterns forming butterflies and flowers. I quickly pulled the pajamas shirt over my head and flung it behind me, the trousers being shimmied down my legs until I could step out of them. treading into the shower my Briefs now thrown back wards as well. I adjusted the temperature and turned the shower on while shutting the shower door.

The inside of the cubicle was just as artistic as the door, the colours beaming happily at me, the light flitting through the coloured glass to shine brilliantly on my placid skin shading it with rainbow, I moved my hand side to side watching it change from red to an orangey pink then to a yellow. The spray of water from the shower head, which was a striking blue cascaded onto my vibrant coloured skin in petals the translucent given way to the glass tint, dispersing on contact leaven my body warm.

I poured an ample amount of shower gel onto the cloth before ruthlessly scrubbing at my skin, staring at the shampoo by my feet I shook my head in dismissal of ideas of washing my hair. Ringing the cloth out of suds and rinsing it with water I roughly washed away the lather that clung to me. I turned the flow of water off and stepped out of the shower hissing as my clammy feet hit the chilly floor as it nipped away coldly at my toes.

Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my bony hips I ungracefully began to hop out of the bathroom towards my room disastrously trying to avoid contact with the icy tiles and attempting not to end up sprawled on the floor at the same time, needless to say I failed and ended up a heap of person in the doorway border between the warm carpet and the icy bathroom floor, scrambling to my feet I scuttled into my room diving back into my rumpled blankets snuggling closer to my semi warm bed.

The towel had slid off me and soon escaped onto the floor. I sat up straight the blankets snuggling me, only my head, I dared reveal to the air not that it was necessarily cold but more so I was nude and the air left Goosebumps all over my heated flesh.

I looked around for a moment searching for underwear or something to cover my bare bottom, till I focused on a pair of yellow briefs with an adorable cat on them slung onto the lampshade atop of an unpacked box, I smiled at them my hand reaching out and pulling them into my warm blanky nest, tugging them over my feet and up my legs became complicated and soon I began to tilt back wards rolling off the bed and feet in the air but at least I got my underwear on.

I scampered around the room picking up articles of clothing that Sora had dragged out of the boxes and thrown around, I began to put on the first things I grabbed because I was far to lazy to find and get out clothing from one of the boxes.

A pair of black, above the knee shorts hung sloppily off my waist slipping down to sit on my hip and thy, an old, white shirt of fathers that buried me dangled off my one shoulder to reveal a black vest underneath, needless to say I wasn't exactly concerned about my appearance, well not so much as others my age appear to be.

I folded my bedding neatly before leaven the former clothes that Sora had launched now in a neat pile on the floor. When I entered the kitchen the smell and sound of bacon and eggs being cooked was evident, my cousin already tucking into a more than ample plate sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Good morning" my mother chimed in habit.

"Good morning mother" I smiled before sitting down on a chair spare, my cousin grinned before snickering presumably at me, auntie who was also stuffing her self shook her head at him. My face scrunched in annoyance "what?" no answer accept snickers turning to giggles "what's so funny?" and he fell of the counter onto the floor in bouts of outrages laughter but not just any outrages laughter the most annoying laughter, his high pitched obnoxious laughter, I cringed outwardly and mother and auntie quickly rushed to Sora's side patting his head, asking if he was alright and checking him over.

I knew he was fine, and considering the fuss they were making, my cousin is two months younger than me but has always been pampered and adored by auntie and mother it's what I expected. Still Sora brushed off the two fretting women standing up and giving them that irrating thumbs up 'alls good' pose and auntie returned to eating while mother began to clean up the breakfast that had been spilled on the floor.

"You called her mother" he said simply,

"How's that funny?"

"Cos' ya called her mother, not momma or mummy or mum" he drawled,

"That's not funny, why would that be funny!?" I hissed "that's what she is" and another round of laughter began. "Are you mocking me?" I glared at him, "your mocking me aren't you!?" Sora quite sadly ducked when I threw the first thing in my reach; apparently plates brake because the only thing near enough to me was a stack of plates and we have at least 4 being donated to bin, damn him and his appallingly good dodging skills because it can't be my aim…

"If ya really wanna know its cos' it makes you sound like a right posh twa…"

"Sora!" his mother broke through,

"A right posh what?" I asked

"Eer can't say" he replied.

"Why can't you?"

"Cos I can't"

"That's not an answer"

"Look cus' I don't think I should be adding words to your…vocabulary" he was one of those hand people, the type that you've always wondered if you were to bind their hands together could they still talk, he was doing that now.

"You're doing the hand thing again" I said blandly

"Shut up you do it too" I was shocked an epiphany of disbelief, I would never and do not do the hand thing, the idea is outrages. me, do something like that it was impossible and the fact he does proves so, I don't share any attributes of my cousin what so ever.

"And you rant too, you do it then as well" he nodded to himself

"Mother do I rant and do the hand thing?"

"Yes, honey" she replied busying with the cooking, how much food did she plan to cook? And also, wow she cleaned up those plates really quick, but more to the point how dare she, she's just siding with him, they always conspire against me.

"I'm going to my room" I said, perhaps a bit overly dramatic.

"Okay, here" and she gave me a huge pile of food to take up, I despise eating so much but I hate to waste.

I landed on my bed with a thump the contents of my plate almost toppling onto the floor, a fork stuck out from the pile off bacon and eggs. I began to tuck in, analyzing the looming boxes that filled my room, there where around fifteen boxes most probably not even belonging to me, a chest of draws and a desk both crammed into a corner and the chair for my desk on top of them.

I grimaced at the thought of unpacking everything, organizing it all then re-organizing it, painting my room, getting shelves, putting them up, moving them around, re-re-organizing my stuff and then repeating the process again after deciding to move my desk and bed another 4 times, what a marvelous and splendid way to spend the remainder of your summer break. I do believe I began physically twitching for about 5-10 minutes after that, before I realised I was stabbing thin air and trying to eat it.

I guessed it wouldn't be too bad, I'd actually be going to a real school, a public one of that!? I was incredible excited about the prospect, because I had always home schooled by a private tutor in Twilight Town.

But I was upset to move, I knew most people there and vice versa and even though I didn't go to school I still had friends. Hayner, Pence and Olette often told me about school and what they did, it was fascinating but for some reason they and Sora made it out to be some sort of child prison or hell, I never understood it much just thought it was nonsense to put me off.

Well the summer days flew by, the house was nearly homely but not yet home, Sora began a routine to wake me up early every morning!? To either help out with the house or take me someplace in the city to site see or meet his friends, a red head named Kerry?...kairi? and her sister Namine, apparently there was another I think his name was Ricky that they used to be friends with but he became a 'plastic' since they entered high school, I have know idea what that means but if I asked they might think I was stupid and Sora would tell them the whole ' he is very sheltered, you must use posh language' lying thing that he does at supermarket checkouts, I personally believe he does it because he likes to see me squirm like a little worm squirmy thing, the sadist.

It was 3 days till school started and I'd experience my first day at high school or generally school for that matter, as well as proving to Sora that he is a nasty lying lyerson and that high school is not an evil institute of pain and disturbed torture filled with 'child snatchers' 'weirdo's' and people whom I have assumed have some sort of plastic limb or something like that Riko guy.

I was confident it would go well, sort off…

* * *

Ta-daa my incredibly bad first chapter!? i really need to learn how to write dialog . 

reviews and constructive criticism is love and appreciated with suitable for vegetarian marshmallows.

now to motivate the muses into writing the second chapter...


End file.
